Birthday Boy
by x.soul.x
Summary: It's Mike's birthday and Chris seems to have forgotten. JeriMiz slash! SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a silly thing I wrote in between finishing chapter 3 of 'Dark side'. Please comment! Don't be lazy!**

When Mike arrived at the hotel he expected more of his lover; a lot more. It was his birthday and Chris, his longtime lover seemed to have forgotten. He was on the run because Fozzy had a show tonight and he greeted him with a quick 'hi baby' and a kiss that he barely felt on the lips. Mike stayed with lips in a pout into the air, and opening his eyes saw him walking away from him.

That left him pretty upset during the show. Of course he loved hearing Chris sing, but fuck it was his birthday! Chris couldn't have forgotten! It was an important date after all. That hurt...

After two hours of show, Fozzy returned backstage. Mike only wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep to forget that day, but Chris called for him. Even against his will he went to meet him. He knocked on the door and Chris opened it, grinning.

"Hi baby! I missed you! We didn't have time to talk yet!"

"Yeah"

Chris led him inside and Mike sat down heavily on the worn couch. Chris started talking about the show, new fans, yadda yadda... He heard everything with half an ear, wanting to yell at Chris to _shut up__because it was his__birthday__and he didn't want to__hear him__talking about__his__ damn __huge__ego..._

"Mikey? You're listening to me?"

"Uh what? What is it?"

"What're you distracted about, nympho?"

"Uh nothing. What were you saying?" Mike shook his head focusing entirely on the man now. Chris smiled and repeated, "I asked you to go back to the hotel, look under our bed and open your present. I'd like you wait for me ready, wearing it."

What? Gift...? "B-but I thought-"

"Thought I'd forgotten? What the fuck Mikey-of course not!" Chris came over and knelt in front of him on the couch, "How would I forget my baby's birthday? I'd never do that"

Mike blushed, feeling a little guilty, "Oh. Is just that you barely spoke to me since I arrived, that's why"

"Tsk... I was too busy with the fucking show and making sure I hid your gift. Y'know, they delivered it only this morning and I wanted to leave everything perfect for our **special night**." Chris' eyebrows went up and down suggestively, making Mike gasp when the penny dropped.

"It's a kinky gift?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. And is not 'a' gift; is more than one"

Mike's eyes widened and his hand went to cover his mouth, excited now, "What is it?"

"NoNoNo! It's a surprise! Go back to the hotel and find out..."

Mike immediately jumped off the couch and headed towards the door. Chris stopped him before he left, "I hope you're ready when I get back, Mikey. Because I'll not waste time in fucking that tight little ass soon I enter the room"

Mike gulped, eager and excited. "I'll be ready" And then he left. He arrived at the hotel in record time and rushed to grope under the bed until his hand touched a handbag. He pulled out the big thing and unzipped. What was inside made him choke; it was a complete kinky-kit Chris had bought. Everything he could imagine was there. Damn the man seemed to have bought the entire sex shop!

"Old kinky bastard!" He whispered fondly, only now seeing an envelope stuck on top of the bag. Mike took it and opened to read the note:

_'__Happy birthday sweetie__!__  
><em>_No matter how old you are you'll always be__daddy's__boy__. __I hope__you like__your__gifts__, because I'll have __great pleasure__using__each one of them__with you.__  
><em> 

_I love you very much__Mikey__._

_Y2J__'_

Mike smiled, feeling his heart overflowing with love by the man. He got up to take a shower to wait ready for when Chris arrived. The night promised!


	2. Morning After

A manhã seguinte do aniversário de Mike. Todos os presentes revelados!

Mike awoke to the sounds of someone moving things in the room. 

He barely opened one eye, still exhausted from last night activities to look at what his lover was doing. Chris was wearing a bathrobe and picking things around the room. Probably the toys they used and were thrown aimlessly when the lust became too much and they stopped the games to get real.

Mike smiled; what a night that was! The day was not so good with Chris ignoring him, but the night made up for everything. He began to remember everything they've done since Chris entered the room and soon was asleep again.

Chris looked at the bed and saw him smiling as he slept and crouched to pick up the vibrator that he threw away when the need to fuck became too much. He went to the bathroom to clean it and store it back in the bag and also to fill the bathtub with water.

Damn last night was something else! His muscles were sore but hell it was worth it! While the sound of the water echoed on the tiles his thoughts wandered back to the previous night...

Chris entered without knocking finding Mike lying on the bed ready for him. The man opened his mouth to say something but gasped when he saw him using his gifts, as he asked. Chris began to slowly approach the bed, looking at Mike's body from head to toe, with half-open legs... Chris swallowed with the exciting vision.

Mike's skin was glistening and smelling of the apple oil that came with the kit—a delicious fragrance that invaded his nostrils and made his cock twitch in his pants. Chris smiled, stopping at the foot of the bed between legs that opened up a little more with his presence and saw the small shining jewels on Mike's navel. His eyes went lower, seeing the tight little silver-short adorned with black laces on the sides and front. Chris's eyes fixed on the front and the bulge emerging from it—his boy clearly excited by the attention he received.

Chris decided to have mercy on him since it was his birthday and quickly removed his clothes and crawled over Mike's body, pausing to lick around the navel, seeing Mike's abdominal muscles tremble at the touch. From the corner of his eye Chris saw the white stuffed bunny sitting on the bedside table, but didn't see the little 'extra' that came with it and wondered if Mike saw the toy and lock that came inside it? But soon he forgot that thought because it was Mike after all. **Of course** he saw!

Chris went up until he reached lips that he kissed languidly. Mike hugged him, moaning and hard. Chris started rubbing their hard cocks together and ended the kiss to look at him.

"You're perfect baby. Did you like your gifts?"

"I don't know yet. Depends on how hard you fuck me," ,he said challenging. Chris raised an eyebrow and kissed him again, roughly. After the breath-taking kiss he asked Mike to get up. He did, so Chris asked him to turn around, seeing how Mike's tight ass looked in that tiny little short, clearly seeing the crack between buttocks divided by the short's sew and his cock jumped at the sight. Mike was simply tempting. A walking sin.

After untying the short's black laces with his teeth Chris threw him back into the bed, lay on top of him, opened his legs and settled between them. He reached out to grab the chrome vibrator that was on his pillow and guided it to Mike's hole, penetrating slowly and carefully, observing the muscular back arch from the bed when he turned the button on and the thing started vibrating. Chris searched Mike's prostate and left the vibrator hitting it, gritting his teeth with the groans and trashing from the body under his.

Chris played with him for a while and then threw the vibrator away, with his cock purple and ready to explode. He positioned himself and guided his hard cock inside the quivering hole and penetrated that tight heat, all the time sighing and grunting with the moisture already present there. Mike did everything right, he forgot nothing! He was perfect.

Chris sighed, feeling a twinge in his groin with the memories. The bathtub was full with water now, scented with oils. He returned to the room to wake Mike. He lay beside him in bed and woke him with kisses on the shoulder, neck and cheek. He smiled as Mike dismissed the caress and mumbled something intelligible and slapped him, obviously wanting to sleep more.

"Come on Mikey, wake up! There's a delicious bath waiting for us", Mike mumbled something that he didn't understand, "What was that?"

"Damn it I'm still tired, Chris! Let me sleep okay?" He kind of yelled. Chris didn't mind the request, knowing that Mike was not a morning person. He would not give up so easy!

After poking, stroking, kissing and biting vulnerable skin, Mike finally gave up sleep and got up with grunts of discomfort and muscle pain. Chris led him to the bathtub where he sit first with Mike's back against his chest.

Mike sighed and laid his head on Chris' shoulder, relaxing with his lover's caresses and the warm water.  
>"Mmmm it feels so good Chrissy"<p>

"Yeah? You like it?"

Mike nodded, with eyes closed. Chris stretched his arm out of the tub to take something.  
>"I hope you enjoyed your gifts baby." Chris whispered in Mike's ear making him open his eyes, seeing him holding a red rose in front of his nose.<p>

"Oh," Mike smiled, melted and speechless with the gentle gesture. But then he saw something dark coming out of the rose bud and frowned. _It could not be__..._

"This... this is what I think it is?", he asked shocked. Behind him Chris started to laugh and he snatched the flower from his hand to confirm. And there it was, a bloody cock head in the middle of the rose. A cock head made of dark chocolate with drops of semen made with white chocolate coming out of the slit! His jaw dropped; the man had no limits? Where the hell he found such a thing anyway?

"I saved that one for last, baby. Happy birthday"

Mike narrowed his eyes to look at the rose and only now realized that he had written something on the side of the chocolate cock head. He approached and was able to read 'Daddy's Boy' written in small letters with white chocolate. He finally surrendered, smiling and shaking his head. "Old kinky bastard!"

Mike whispered and felt lips kissing his neck. He turned his head aside to give more access to the Chris' lips and sighed happily when his skin began to be sucked. Damn the man for being so kinky and wanting things to go his way, but hell he loved him!

-end-

**Final notes:**  
>To write this I visited sex-shops' sites. *blushes* And there I founds many 'products' like you can imagine! Some of them made me laugh as hell, but others have inspired me a lot!<p>

List of gifts from Mike's Kit by Chris Jericho:

1. Green apple body oil;  
>2. Body Jewelry to glue on the belly button;<br>3. KY;  
>4. Silver mini-short;<br>5. Classic chrome vibrator;  
>6. Stuffed white rabbit with vibrator and lock to hide the secret;<br>7. Red rose with chocolate cock head.

.

.

.

.


End file.
